Stalwart-class light frigate
|buildtime = 8 |uses = 5 |hull = 1600 |armor = 4 |antimatter = |experience = |weapon1 = MAC |damage.weapon1 = 11 |weapon2 = Missile |damage.weapon2 = 7 |weapon3 = AA Autocannon |damage.weapon3 = 62 |desc = Originally designed as the go-between for the Charon and Paris-classes, the Stalwart instead found more use as an anti-air and escort ship, able to provide vital fleet support.|note = Phased Sensor Array Orpheus Warheads Versatile defense frigate - Best used in large numbers for moderate combat, infantry support and impressive AA capability}} The Stalwart-class light frigate is a light escort ship in service to the United Nations Space Command. It excels in fleet support and point defense. Overview The Stalwart-class light frigate serves as the primary UNSC counter to opposing strike craft. She is outclassed by her sister frigates in overall armor and firepower, but no nearby friendlies will complain about the Stalwart's penchant for shooting down strike craft that would normally breach the perimeter. History The Stalwart-class light frigate serves as the primary UNSC counter to opposing strike craft. Stalwarts are the weakest in direct combat of the three main UNSC Frigates with only 60cm of Titanium-A armor and light weapons. Being the lightest and smallest UNSC Frigates, they are also the fastest and, like her sisters, Stalwarts can enter atmospheric combat zones. Many Stalwarts served in the Home Fleet, the UNSC's oldest fleet, tasked with guarding Humanity's most carefully kept secret: Earth. One such Stalwart, UNSC In Amber Clad, commanded by Miranda Keyes participated in the defense of Earth from the arrival of Regret's Fleet and the battle of Installation 05. Weapons and Tactical Usage The Stalwart is a light frigate exclusive to Fleet Admiral Hood's faction. A step up from the ''Gladius''-class Heavy Corvette, the Stalwart does not quite sacrifice its combat capabilities than its lighter counterpart. It has the same hull and armor, same MAC and missile damage, same build time, build cost and fleet cost compared with its heavier sister, the ''Paris''-class heavy frigate, while featuring a significantly higher AA Autocannon damage which deals extra damage to strike crafts. This makes the Stalwart a good alternative for the UNSC that provides extra anti-air support without hindering the fleet's overall combat capability. However, the Stalwart has less late game potential compared with its sisters due to the lack of notable offensive upgrades available, such as the coilgun available to the Paris or the Nuclear Missiles found on the ''Charon''. Nevertheless, it still has access to the Orpheus Warheads upgrade to debuff the enemy, and with the Phased Sensor Array upgrade, it could detect nearby cloaked ships, allowing the fleet to react upon them. In situations where an abundance of strike craft is expected, the Stalwart should be a commander's go-to counter. If engaging the Flood, these ships are a must, as they are very effective at bringing down the infectious pods that the parasite launches to take control of your ships. Gallery Stalwartclasslightfrigate001.jpg Stalwartclasslightfrigate002.jpg Stalwartclasslightfrigate003.jpg ScreenShot 166.png ScreenShot 167.png 10-Stalwart new.jpg Stalwart new-pimgpsh fullsize distr.jpg 09-Stalwart new.jpg 08-Stalwart new.jpg 07-Stalwart new.jpg 06-Stalwart new.jpg 05-Stalwart new.jpg 04-Stalwart new.jpg 03-Stalwart new.jpg 02-Stalwart new.jpg 01-Stalwart new.jpg Changelog *The Stalwart-class replaces the Mako-class corvette in all post releases after Alpha v.0.55.41.800 of SotP. External links *Stalwart-class (halopedia) See also Category:UNSC ships